Forever Love
by Cho MiNa
Summary: Min anak angkat di keluarga Cho. Diam-diam ia mencintai Kyu, tapi Kyu mencintai Vict. Umma Kyu sangat membenci Vict. Vict hamil, Min juga Hamil. Kyumin, BL, Mpreg, Typos, Don't like don't read, Chap5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong,, MiNa balik lagi bawa FF Kyumin. Lagi-lagi Mpreg, coz MiNa pecinta Mpreg yang sangat akut. Hehe.. Semoga suka ^^

Chapter 1

"Kyuhyun awaas!"

Sungmin melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyebrang. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang memang terlalu lembut itu. Menyadari bahwa tak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun berlari dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari jalan.

BRAAKK!

Suara naas itu pun pun terjadi. Sebuah sedan mewah menabrak tubuh Sungmin hingga terpental sejauh 3 meter dari tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu pun berteriak histeris.

"Min hyung!"

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang terkapar di jalan. Wajahnya bersimbah darah dan tubuhnya tidak berkutik sama sekali. Matanya pun terpejam. Kyuhyun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau lihat betapa besar pengorbanan Sungmin untukmu, tapi kau malah menolak perjodohan dengannya.

"Umma, appa.. Jika Sungmin hyung sembuh, aku berjanji akan menikahinya." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun pun mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

"Kenapa! Apa karena menyesal? Kau ingin balas budi karena ia telah menyelamatkan nyawamu!" Mr. Cho menghardik anaknya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Mianhae, appa.." Kyuhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata sangar appanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae.. umma tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu seorang gay. Sungmin sangat mencintaimu. Umma dan appa hanya ingin membalas budi orang tua Sungmin, agar ia bahagia di surga karena melihat anaknya bahagia bersamamu." Mrs. Cho pun terus menangis tak karuan. Ia sangat takut Sungmin tidak bisa diselamatkan sama seperti orang tuanya.

Mereka bertiga kini berada di luar kamar rawat Sungmin. Sungmin masih kritis. Di tubuhnya masih terpasang berbagai macam alat rumah sakit yang dapat membantunya tetap bernafas.

Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Sungmin di bawa ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk tinggal di sana. Dahulu, orangtua Sungmin adalah orang yang telah membantu membesarkan nama keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang tanpa bantuan keluarga Lee. Kehidupan mereka bahkan bisa dibilang tidak layak sama sekali. Tapi keluarga Lee memberinya tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan yang layak hingga bisa seperti ini. Kini keluarga Cho melanjutkan salah satu dari sekian banyak usaha keluarga Lee yang memang dipercayakan kepadanya.

Enam tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat usia Sungmin 17 tahun dan Kyunyun 15 tahun, umma dan appa Sungmin meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pulang ke korea dari urusannya berbisnis di luar negeri. Namun naas, pesawat yang ditumpanginya tidak mampu mendarat dengan sempurna hingga terjadilah kecelakaan yang memakan korban semua penumpang dan awak pesawat.

Sungmin memang tidak sebatang kara. Ia masih memiliki keluarga di kampung halamannya, Gyeonggi, Seoul. Namun, ia diajak untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Cho karena ingin membalas jasa keluarga Lee. Dan Sungmin tidak menolaknya.

Lama tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin merasakan bahwa ada yang spesial di hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia mencintai namja tampan itu. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kehidupannya. Hubungan mereka pun cukup baik, layaknya seorang hyung dan dongsaeng. Hingga di suatu hari, umma Kyuhyun memergoki Sungmin sedang memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kecurigaan itu pun muncul.

Mrs. Cho mendatangi kamar Sungmin dan menanyakan mengenai hal yang ia takutkan kemarin. Dan Sungmin mengakuinya. Ia lalu meminta maaf dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu, tapi Mrs. Cho malah mencegahnya.

Mrs. Cho menceritakan semua pada suaminya. Awalnya mereka memang kaget, tapi mereka harus berbuat apa lagi. Hingga mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin sebagai balas budi kepada keluarga Lee.

Sungmin sudah mulai membuka matanya. Ini membuat kelurga Cho menjadi sedikit lega, termasuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, cepatlah sembuh. Kami menunggu kehadiranmu di rumah." Mrs. Cho mengajak Sungmin berbicara dan Sungmin pun bisa melebarkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang ada di situ justru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semenjak ia tahu akan dijodohkan, ia sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin memang belum tahu rencana perjodohan itu, sehingga ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Ia beranggapan bahwa ia telah berbuat salah yang telah membuat Kyuhyun membencinya.

Mrs. Cho pergi ke luar kamar rawat Sungmin untuk menemui dokter dan menanyakan perkembangan Sungmin. Kini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun pun mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Dengan susah payah ia memulai pertanyaanya.

"Mengapa hyung menyelamatkanku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyunie.." Sungmin tersenyum. Meskipun sulit, ia tetap memaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu percakapan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa banyak bicara karena masih mengenakan masker oksigen di hidungnya. Padahal ia banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya.

Sungmin sudah kembali ke rumah Keluarga Cho. Setelah memakan waktu selama tiga bulan untuk memulihkan keadaannya di rumah sakit. Kecelakaan itu tidak merusak tubuh Sungmin. Hanya saja, kepalanya mengalami luka yang cukup berat. Jadi ia diharuskan untuk mengontrol perkembangannya ke dokter sebulan sekali.

"Beristirahatlah hyung, kau masih lemah." Mendengar itu Sungmin sangat gembira. Setidaknya Kyu masih memperhatikannya.

"Sungmin-ah, paman dan bibi akan menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun." Setelah Kyuhyun setuju untuk menikah dengan Sungmin. Mrs. Cho memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sungmin. Ia mengajak Sungmin bicara di ruang tamu bertiga dengan Mr. Cho tapi tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud paman dan bibi?" Sungmin seperti tidak percaya mendengar ucapan yang sudah dianggap sebagai ummanya sendiri.

"Kami sudah memikirkannya, Min. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Kyuhyun sudah setuju. Persiapkanlah dirimu untuk menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin." Mr. Cho ikut bicara dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin yang tidak disangka akan menjadi menantunya kelak.

"Tidak bisa. Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak mengharap balasan cinta darinya. Kyuhyun punya kekasih. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain karena telah merebut kekasihnya." Jujur, Sungmin memang berharap dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya barusan adalah bohong. Tapi ia juga tidak mau egois. Sungmin menunduk, kini ia sadar sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin belakangan ini ialah karena perjodohan ini.

"Kau akan tetap menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah keputusan kami. Kalian berdua tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena kami yakin, kalian berdua akan bahagia jika bersama." Mr. Cho berucap dengan tegas. Keputusannya tidak bisa disanggah lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa aku membuatmu jijik?" Sungmin memberanikan diir bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ani hyung. Hanya saja aku sedikit kaget." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Berbahagialah bersama Victoria. Meskipun paman dan bibi menentang, setidaknya ada aku yang mendukung kalian."

DEGG

Kenapa mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan jantungnya jadi berdebar? Seperti ada perasaan tidak rela jika hyungnya itu pergi dari sisinya.

Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memasuki kamarnya untuk segera berkemas. Ia sudah berencana untuk pergi tanpa pamit pada keluarga Cho terlebih dahulu. Karena jika pamit, mereka pasti akan mencegahnya. Bagi keluarga Cho, kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah segalanya. Tapi akankah ia bahagia jika menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Bahkan Kyuhyun saja tidak mencintainya.

Pagi ini, Umma dan appa Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin sama sekali. Biasanya ia tidak pernah sekalipun telat untuk sarapan di meja makan. Bahkan ia selalu membantu Mrs. Cho memasak sarapan pagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah melihat Sungmin?" tanya Mrs. Cho pada anaknya.

"Belum umma, mungkin masih tidur. Ia kan baru saja sembuh, mungkin kepalanya merasa pusing lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Padahal ia sendiri merasa khawatir pada hyung angkatnya itu.

Selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Ia mengetok pintunya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang membuka. Mungkinkah ia memang masih tidur?

"Hyung, bangunlah.. ini aku kyuhyun. Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya di balik pintu. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia memutar kenop pintu di depannya dan ternyata memang tidak tidak dikunci. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan mendapati ranjang Sungmin yang kosong dan sangat rapi. Seperti tak tersentuh semalaman.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tak ada Sungmin di balkon kamarnya, ia pun beralih ke pintu kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di kamarnya itu. Tak ada suara gemericik air sedikitpun. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi tak ada Sungmin di dalamnya.

"Hyung, kau kemana?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

Kyuhyun tertarik pada boneka bunny pink besar milik Sungmin yang berdiri tegak di pojok ruangan. Namun ada yang lebih menarik lagi. Di lengan boneka itu, terdapat secarik kertas yang tertempel. Seakan-akan memang boneka itu sedang memegang sebuah surat. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

_**Annyeong Paman, Bibi..**_

_**Saat kalian membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian kecewa. Terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang telah paman dan bibi berikan padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.**_

_**Kalian pasti tahu alasanku pergi. Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi aku menolak menikah dengannya. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia bersama yeoja yang dicintainya. Jika bersamaku ia mungkin tak akan bahagia. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk terus membalas jasa orangtuaku. Karena aku tahu, umma dan appa pasti membantu kalian dengan ikhlas.**_

_**Paman, Bibi..**_

_**Satu permintaan dariku. Restuilah hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria. Aku sedikit berpikir mengapa paman dan bibi tidak menyukai Victoria padahal jelas sekali Kyuhyun bahagia bersamanya. Kenapa paman dan bibi justru menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menikahiku. Ini tidak adil bagi Kyuhyun..**_

_**Maafkan aku sudah lancang pada kalian. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang telah paman dan bibi berikan padaku. Aku mencintai kalian. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Annyeong,**_

_**Lee Sungmin.**_

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun meremas surat itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir turun. Ia memang tidak mencintai Sungmin, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sungmin pergi. Ia pikir Sungmin bercanda atas apa yang dibicarakan denganya kemarin bahwa ia akan pergi. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bersalah saat ini.

Kyuhyun berlari kebawah dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat dari Sungmin pada orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun pun sangat kaget setelah membaca isi surat itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa Sungmin akan melakukan hal ini. Sejenak mereka berpikir tentang tempat yang dituju Sungmin saat ini.

"Apakah Sungmin pergi ke Gyeonggi, tempat bibi Lee tinggal?" Gumam Mrs. Cho pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh suami dan anaknya.

"Umma, bagaimana jika kita mencarinya kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia sedikit khawatir pada keadaan hyungnya yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, kecelakaan itu juga terjadi karena Sungmin menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja ia pergi." Tegas Mr. Cho lantang.

"Sungmin sudah besar. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, dan kita harus menghargai itu. Mungkin dengan tinggal jauh dari sini, ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Kyuhyun." Tutur Mr. Cho lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berterima kasihlah pada Sungmin. Appa mengijinkanmu menikahi Victoria."

"Yeobo! Apa yang kau katakan?" Teriak Mrs. Cho tidak terima.

"Aku memang tidak tahu betul siapa Victoria. Tapi naluri seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Victoria tidak pantas untuk anak kita." Mrs. Cho mencoba membuka pikiran suaminya.

"Umma, kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu? Vic orang yang baik. Dia sederhana, dia sangat perhatian padaku. Tidak seperti yang selama ini umma pikirkan." Tentu saja Kyuhyun membela yeojachingunya itu, ia tidak rela jika kekasihnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain terlebih itu ibunya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun benar. Kita belum mengenal lebih dalam sosok Victoria. Ia hanya main ke rumah ini sekali saja. Bagaimana kau bisa menilai ia baik atau tidak untuk Kyuhyun." Mr. Cho pun menenangkan suasana hati istrinya.

"Tapi ini perasaan seorang ibu. Aku tahu mana yang baik untuk anakku. Aku lebih suka Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin daripada dengan yeoja itu. Aku bahkan rela tidak mendapat keturunan dari kyuhyun, daripada harus mendapat keturunan dari yeoja itu." Mrs. Cho melangkah meninggalkan sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang tepaku di ruang keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MiNa peringatin di chap ini ada **NC** nya. MiNa mau minta maaf karena MiNa udah salahi aturan karena ga ubah rate ke **M **tapi malah tetap **T. **Pokoknya MiNa udah kasih tahu, jadi kalo ada yang masih mau baca, itu bukan salah MiNa.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Min hyung. Padahal aku sudah setuju untuk menikah dengannya. Yah, meskipun itu dengan berat hati. Tapi rasanya hati ini lebih berat lagi saat mengetahui ia pergi dan merelakan cintaku untuk Victoria.

Ah, rasanya aku sudah gila. Aku bahagia di salah satu sisi hatiku, karena appa sudah mengijinkanku menikahi Vic. Tapi di sisi lain, hatiku juga bersedih. Kenapa Min hyung harus pergi. Tidak bisakah ia tetap berada di sini meskipun aku menikah dengan Vic. Aku memang egois. Tidak bisa memikirkan perasaannya. Tapi aku juga membutuhkannya. Kami sudah bersama dalam kurun waktu enam tahun. Segalanya kami lakukan bersama. Mulai dari sekolah, kuliah, dan kami juga bekerja di kantor yang sama, yaitu kantor peninggalan orangtua Sungmin. Aku pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian di rumah ini. Meskipun ada Victoria, tapi umma akan melarangku membawanya kemari.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

Author POV

"Appa, aku akan mencari Sungmin hyung di rumah keluarganya di Gyeonggi." Tukas Kyuhyun pada appanya yang masih berada ruang keluarga itu.

"Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun! Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Kau akan menyakiti perasaannya!" Mr. Cho sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anaknya itu.

"Aku ingin Sungmin hyung tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak terbiasa tanpanya.." jelas Kyuhyun pada appanya itu.

"Kau ingin Sungmin tinggal di sini! Lalu kau menikah dengan Victoria, dan membuat Sungmin menyaksikan kemesraanmu dengannya? kau benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Aku akan memintanya dengan baik-baik. Jika ia tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi, aku tidak akan memaksa." Tutur Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya appa sependapat dengan umma-mu. Tapi karena dalam suratnya Sungmin meminta agar kami merestui hubunganmu dengan Victoria, maka jalanilah apa yang kau inginkan." Mr. Cho pun melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruangan itu.

Keputusan Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Ia akan tetap menikahi Victoria. Karena ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang tiga tahun ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi ia juga tetap ingin Sungmin berada di rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok hyungnya. Hyung yang selama ini selalu memanjakannya. Mengorbankan segalanya untuk dirinya, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu kembali, hyung!" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak ke luar rumah dan menaiki mobilnya. Ia nyalakan mobil itu dan segera melaju ke Gyeonggi. Kyuhyun sudah hafal semua rumah keluarga Sungmin. Itu karena keluarga Cho juga pernah tinggal bersama keluarga Lee. Dan semua keluarga Lee sudah sangat mengenal keluarga Cho, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Tujuan pertama Kyuhyun adalah rumah bibi Lee. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah bibi Lee. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju rumah dihadapannya. Sebuah bel bertengger manis di sisi dinding sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Kyuhyun memencetnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu langsung dibuka oleh bibi Lee langsung.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah!" Bibi Lee sepertinya agak kaget. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak datang ke tempat itu.

"Annyeong, bibi.." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah besar. Tampan sekali dirimu! Ayo masuklah ke dalam." Bibi Lee memuji Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ia memang jujur.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah Sungmin hyung kemari? Aku akan masuk jika ia di sini." Kyuhyun langsung to the point. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lama-lama.

"Sungmin tidak pernah kemari, Kyu. Memangnya ia pergi dari rumahmu?" Tanya bibi Lee kebingungan.

"Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah, dan aku tidak tahu kemana. Aku kira ia kemari." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa ia bisa pergi? Apa ia sudah tidak betah di sana? Sebaiknya kau cari ke rumah nenek. Mungkin ia di sana." Bibi Lee mencoba memberitahu tempat yang kira-kira akan dikunjungi Sungmin. Sungmin memang sangat dekat dengan neneknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Gomawo, Bibi.." setelah berterima kasih, Kyuhyun langsung pergi dan menuju kediaman nenek Sungmin tanpa memberi tahu alasan Sungmin pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

Sampai di depan rumah nenek Lee, belum juga turun dari mobilnya Kyuhyun sudah menangkap sosok Sungmin yang sedang bermain-main dengan seekor kelinci putih di halaman rumahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih belum sadar akan derap langkah yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Ternyata kau di sini, hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"K-Kyu.. kau kenapa kemari?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup. Ia memang tidak berniat menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin tinggal jauh dari Kyuhyun agar bisa segera melupakannya.

"Ajaklah aku masuk dulu hyung. Aku tidak mau bicara di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan kelinci di pangkuannya berlari untuk bermain sendiri. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di sofa besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Keduanya duduk berdekatan.

"Hyung, di mana nenek? Aku ingin menyapanya."

"Nenek tidak ada di rumah. Ia sedang membantu adiknya yang sedang panen besar. Aku di sini sendiri." Ucap Sungmin menjelaskan keadaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau kemari? Sudah ku katakan padamu, meskipun kau mau menikah denganku, tapi aku takut tak pernah mendapatkan cintamu. Aku takut pernikahan kita akan berantakan. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi sehingga kau bisa menikah dengan Vic." Sungmin mencoba tegar mengatakan hal itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak rela jika Kyuhyun bersama Vic.

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menikahi Victoria. Terima kasih. Karena permintaanmu, appa kini sudah merestuiku. Meskipun umma masih menolak, tapi lambat laun ia pasti akan menerimanya." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

DEGG. Jantung Sungmin seperti bergetar hebat. Kyu sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi Vic. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi itu bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ia sendiri yang menolak pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan menikahi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi.. tetap saja aku membutuhkanmu hyung. Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak dulu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyung kandungku sendiri. Kembalilah ke rumah. Umma dan appa akan kesepian jika tidak ada dirimu. Aku mohon hyung.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan begitu besar pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar permohonan itu.

'begitukah arti diriku di hadapanmu, Kyu.. kau menganggapku hanya sebagai hyungmu. Lalu aku harus menyaksikan pernikahanmu dengan Vic, kau benar-benar egois Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin seperti menjerit. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakan kalimatnya itu. Tapi ia sebisa mungkin agar kalimat itu tidak terlontar dari mulutnya. Sungmin tetap saja tersenyum. Ia tidak mau terlihat sedih atas kondisi percintaannya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa. Sedikit-demi sedikit, kalian pasti akan terbiasa tanpa kehadiranku. Bukankah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa di keluaga Cho. Aku takut jika terus tinggal di sana, akan sulit bagiku melupakanmu."

Kyuhyun sejenak berpikir. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksa Sungmin. Meski perasaannya sedikit tidak terima. Ia ingin sekali tetap besama-sama dengan Sungmin. Dengan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, apakah kita akan bersikap seperti biasanya setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kita akan tetap seperti biasanya. Kau tetap dongsaengku dan aku tetap hyungmu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman itulah yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, bukan senyum Victorianya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau mau mengerti kondisiku. Aku mencintaimu.."

DEGG. Jantung Sungmin kembali bergetar. Kallimat itu. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi sayang, cintanya hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng, tidak lebih.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menunduk malu-malu. Ia hanya ingin merasakannya sekali saja. Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi milik Wanita itu. Hanya sekali. Sebelum ia benar-benar akan merelakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Permintaan macam apa itu. Bahkan Victoria saja tidak pernah memintanya seperti itu. Selalu Kyuhyun yang memulai duluan. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun sadar. Mungkin ini permintaan terakhirnya sebelum ia menikah dengan Vic. Tidak ada salahnya ia memenuhi permintaan itu.

"I..iya hyung. Lakukan saja.." Jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu. Tapi kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menghadap Sungmin agar namja manis itu bisa segera melakukan permintaannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Sungmin juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian bibir Sungmin pun berhasil mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak berani melakukan lebih jauh. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin pun mengakhiri ciuman lebutnya. Tapi baru saja akan melepaskan bibirnya, Kyuhyun malah menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak beranjak. Kini Kyuhyun yang justru mencium Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa bibirnya begitu lembut. Rasanya juga sangat manis. Apakah ia baru saja mengkonsumsi permen strawberry sehingga rasanya bisa semanis ini. Biarkan seperti ini terus hyung, jangan melepasnya dulu.

Ah, tidak. Ia akan mengakhirinya. Hyung, kumohon jangan dulu. Aku masih ingin merasakan manisnya bibirmu yang lembut ini.

Mianhae hyung. Terpaksa aku harus menarik tengkukmu. Aku masih belum bisa untuk mengakhirinya. Bukankah kau mencintaiku. Jadi tolong jangan berontak.

Aku mengulum lembut bibir Min hyung. Tapi ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Apa karena ia takut. Ah, dadaku semakin membuncah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Aku ingin seperti ini terus. Tapi kenapa kau diam saja hyung. Mersponlah hyung..

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

Author Pov

Merasa sangat ketagihan dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mau ciuman itu berakhir begitu saja. Ia pun akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar bisa mendapat akses yang lebih.

"Akhh..." Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia bahkan langsung meneroboskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Kyuh.." Sungmin merasa ini sudah sangat berlebihan. Ia ingin mengakhirinya saat itu juga. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun tapi sia-sia. Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskannya. Merasa tak ada gunanya memberontak, Sungmin pun akhirnya pasrah. Di sisi lain hatinya, ia juga menginginkan perlakuan itu. Sungmin juga mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Ia membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan intensif. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Saling mengulum, dan saling bertukar saliva.

Ciuman mereka masih berlangsung. Bahkan semakin panas saja. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengakhirinya. Tubuh mereka saling berlekatan. Tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, tangan Kyuhyun sudah bergerilya menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang sungmin kenakan. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin dan memilin nipplenya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah dengan irama yang memabukkan bagi kyuhyun.

Sambil saling mengulum, Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Setelah terbuka semuanya, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Sungmin dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Kyuhyun begitu mabuk akan tubuh Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sangat ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang begitu sendu. Wajah pasrahnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin melakukan lebih. Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah mereka berdua sama-sama namja ataupun tidak.

"Minhae, hyung.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir pink milik Sungmin. Puas dengan bibir itu, ciuman Kyuhyun beralih ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit heran mengapa seorang namja memiliki kulit yang begitu putih, mulus, dan lembut. Beberapa kissmark pun ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di leher itu. Membuat bercak-bercak merah hampir menutupi warna putih leher Sungmin.

"Ahh.. Kyuh.." Desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bagian kejantanannya sudah menegang di bawah sana. Ia merasa bahwa celananya semakin sempit dan sesak. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun turun untuk membuka celananya sendiri. Sedang tangan kirinya masih mengeksplor dada Sungmin dan memilin-milin nipplenya. Sukses membuka celananya, Kyuhyun merasa terbebas dari rasa sesak itu. Kejantanannya sudah berdiri menegang meminta sedikit perlakuan. Tangan kanan Sungmin diraihnya lalu dituntun untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. Sungmin pun mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengocok pelan junior dengan ukuran big size tersebut.

"Akh.. Yang keras hyung.. percepat.. ahh.. ah.." Sungmin mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat.

"Hyung, aku tidak kuat.." tangan Kyuhyun pun kini membuka celana jins Sungmin beserta celana dalamnya. Sungmin naked total. Kini terlihatlah tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat jelas terpampang di depan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Betapa indah tubuh yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dibaringkannya tubuh Sungmin di atas sofa itu, lalu segera menindihnya.

Kyuhyun membuka selangkangan Sungmin lebar-lebar. Ia ingin segera memasuki hole Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah sama sekali. Tanpa persiapan, dan tanpa bantuan apapun, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Akkhh..Saakith.. kyuh.." Sungmin meringis. Sebercak darah keluar dari holenya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku akan lebih hati-hati." Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir Sungmin. Mengulumnya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit yang mendera hyungnya. Kyuhyun juga mencoba untuk memanjakan junior hyungnya yang sejak tadi memang sudah menegang.

"Kyu.. akhh.. lanjutkan kyu.." Sungmin merasa sudah nyaman dengan kondisinya. Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera mengenjot dirinya. Tak banyak berpikir Kyuhyun pun mulai melakukannya. Diawali dengan sangat lembut dan semakin lama semakin keras dan temponya semakin cepat.

"Ah.. uh.. ah.. uh.." Kyuhyun juga ikut mendesah. Juniornya seperti dijepit oleh otot-otot di hole Sungmin.

"Hyung, sempit sekali. Akh.." Kyuhyun terus meracau. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot hole Sungmin dan tangannya juga semakin cepat mangocok junior Sungmin.

"Kyu-ahh.. faaass..teeer kyuh.. ah.." Sungmin sudah beranjak di puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aaaaahhh..." Cairan putih menyemprot dari junior Sungmin dan mebasahi tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun, mere,as baju Kyuhyun yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Meski Sungmin baru saja mencapai klimaksnya, tangan Kyuhyun masih belum juga berhenti mengocok junior Sungmin. Genjotan di holenya juga semakin dipercepat.

Junior Sungmin kembali menegang akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua masih beradu dalam pergulatan panas mereka. Desahan-demi-desahan mengalun indah dari bibir keduanya. Tubuh mereka masih bertautan. Bergerak naik turun dengan irama yang harmonis. Kadang pelan, kadang cepat.

"Ahh, hyung sem..pith.."

"Fas..ter.. kyuh.. ah.. uh.."

"Sshh..."

"Kyuh.. keluaarh..."

"Too..ge..ther.. hyungh.."

"Aaarghhhh..."

Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Memekik bersamaan. Cairan Sungmin muncrat membasahi dada Kyuhyun sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun justru tumpah di dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang kelelahan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh sungmin. Sungmin juga merasa lelah, hingga ia pun tertidur di sofa yang menjadi saksi aktivitas mereka siang itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tidur di sofa yang memang ukurannya cukup untuk mereka. Meskipun harus saling berdempetan. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidur dalam keadaan memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Sungmin pun membuka matanya lebih dulu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Ini semua seperti mimpi. Ah, tidak tidak. Ini memang mimpi. Toh setelah ini, Kyuhyun akan kembali kepada Victoria.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Merasa ada sedikit gerakan, Kyuhyun menjadi terbangun. Ia terbelalak. Melihat tubuh Sungmin yang polos tanpa busana. Juga di tubuhnya hanya ada kemeja yang melekat. Celana jinsnya ada di sebelah sana, jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan di sofa yang ia tiduri banyak sekali cairan-cairan putih yang tampaknya sudah mulai mengering. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengingatkan Kyuhyun dengan bahasa non verbal bahwa mereka telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." Kyuhyun tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah telah menodai hyungnya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana Kyu.." Sungmin masih saja tersenyum. Ini sudah terjadi, jadi biar bagaimanapun ia harus menerimanya.

"Rapikanlah tubuhmu, lalu segera pulang. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukannya." Sungmin beranjak mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakannya lagi. Ia juga mengambil celana Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan kepada pemiliknya.

Setelah mengenakan celananya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk segera pulang. Sungmin mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi Cho!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak membalas lambaian itu, ia langsung saja menjalankan mobilnya.

'terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kyu..' batin Sungmin, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya. Untung nenek Lee tidak ada di rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

MiNa mau ucapin makasi banyak atas review reader smuanya,, Mianhae MiNa ga bisa balesin reviewnya. MiNa harap di chap ini semuanya tetap kasih review. coz itu yg bikin MiNa semangat untuk ngelanjutin. hehe..

Jangan lupa kasih kritik sarannya juga ya,, mianhae kalo gak berkenan. Gomawoyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annyeong, MiNa balik lagi dan mau minta maaf kalo kemarin nempatin ff ini di rate T padahal harusnya di rate M. Gaya penulisan MiNa juga berantakan ya? Ini MiNa udah coba perbaiki. hehehe... kalo masih ada yg salah tolong ingetin MiNa lagi^^**_

**Chapter 3**

Author Pov

Setelah menyelesaikan moment yang tak terlupakan itu, Kyuhyun kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Di perjalanan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyentuh seorang namja yang sekaligus adalah hyung angkatnya itu. Meskipun Sungmin mencintainya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk membalas cintanya. Tapi kejadian itu, apakah itu tandanya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sungmin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Victoria. Yeoja cantik selama tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sejak awal mereka sudah menjalin komitmen yang serius. Jika Kyuhyun memutuskannya, bagaimana dengan perasaannya nanti. Tapi bagaimana pula dengan Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun menikahi Victoria, apakah hati Sungmin tidak lebih sakit dari yeoja itu. Kyuhyun sudah merenggut kesuciannya. Tapi kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja. Meskipun Sungmin selalu tersenyum, tapi di hatinya tentu ia menyimpan berjuta-juta rasa sedih, kecewa, dan sakit hati yang sangat dalam.

Meski pikirannya melayang-layang di udara, syukurnya Kyuhyun bisa mengendarai mobilnya hingga selamat sampai di rumah. Ketika tiba, ia langsung saja menuju ke kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ummanya yang masih marah karena Kyuhyun memutuskan memilih Victoria. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Kejadian itu masih terus membayang-bayang di pikirannya. Sangat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun sangat ketagihan dengan bibir ranum Sungmin. Tubuh indah Sungmin yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah Victoria memiliki tubuh yang lebih indah dari Sungmin. Selama ini ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat dan merasakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan Victoria. Tapi Victoria dan Sungmin memang berbeda. Berulang kali ia merasakan bibir Vic yang manis itu. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Bibir Sungmin lebih manis dari gadis itu. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin merasakan bibir plump itu lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin bimbang dengan pilihannya sekarang. Victoria atau Sungmin. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada gadis itu untuk menikahinya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai hyungnya saja. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafasnya dan matanya dipejamkan sekali. Hatinya kini sudah memutuskan bahwa pilihannya jatuh pada Victoria.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi Victoria meskipun umma tidak setuju. Setidaknya appa sudah membebaskanku untuk memilih." Kyuhyun berkata di hadapan umma dan appanya.

"Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun!_ Umma_ bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu!" Lagi-lagi umma Kyu berteriak karena kesal dengan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Tidak _Umma_, aku bahagia bersama Vic sekarang. Apalagi jika aku bisa menikah dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan ummanya.

"Terserah padamu saja! Jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu! _Umma_ tak akan pernah peduli dengan keluargamu nantinya."

"aku mengerti_Umma_. Biar aku yang menjaga keluargaku. Umma dan appa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit lega karena ummanya sudah mulai mengalah. Setidaknya ini adalah awal yang baik.

"_Oppa_, aku akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" Seorang yeoja berbicara dengan seorang namja di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik namja tersubut.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Dan memilih laki-laki itu untuk bersamamu?"

"_Mianhae oppa_, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak kesempatan ini. Kyuhyun dari keluarga terpandang, ini akan mengubah derajatku."

"Kau tenang saja, _Oppa_. Kita masih bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau." Lanjut Vic lagi.

"_Arasseo_. Aku percaya padamu." Namja yang sedang bersama dengan Vic itu adalah Choi Siwon. Kekasihnya lima tahun ini. Dan itu berarti hubungan Vic dengan Siwon lebih lama dibandingkan hubungannya dengan Kyu. Siwon memang mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu memiliki laki-laki lain, tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan karena ia tahu Vic hanya memanfaatkan orang itu.

.

.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria. Segala macam prosesi sudah dilakukan mereka berdua. Mulai dari memesan tempat untuk resepsi, menentukan gereja dimana mereka akan meresmikan hubungan mereka, mencocokkan gaun pengantin, dan membeli cincin yang wajib dalam setiap pernikahan. Semua itu mereka hanya melakukannya berdua. Tanpa ada campur tangan dari kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Apa lagi kalau bukan ketidakpedulian umma Kyu yang berharap pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Selain itu appa Kyu juga terlalu sibuk mengurusi kegiatan kantornya. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Vic memang sudah meninggal sejak dulu.

Akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan sebuah altar. Ia menanti pengantin wanita yang begitu dicintainya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedetik kemudian pengantin wanita pun datang diiringi oleh kedua temannya. Cantik. Ya, Vic memang cantik. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilihnya daripada Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin tidak kalah cantik, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang namja.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut kekasihnya itu. Kini mereka berdua sudah menghadap ke arah pendeta. Pendeta itu kemudian segela memulai upacara peresmian mereka berdua menjadi suami istri. Tampak sosok Mrs. Cho yang hanya mematung ditempatnya karena tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

**Skip Time**

Akhirnya mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Upacara pernikahan pun dilanjutkan menjadi resepsi. Kyuhyun dan Victoria berkeliling menjamu semua undangan. Hingga tiba pada sosok lelaki tampan dan gagah, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi Vic bilang kalau ia adalah teman baiknya sejak SMA. Kyuhyun percaya saja dan tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru ruangan resepsi. Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kyu, kau mencari apa?" tanya Vic pada Kyu.

"Sungmin _hyung_. Aku mengundangnya menghadiri pernikahan kita." Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya mengenai Sungmin, termasuk dalam hal perjodohan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau itu bodoh sekali. Sungmin itu kan mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia datang." Jawab Vic dengan entengnya. Sebagai seorang istri, sudah berani rupanya ia menyebut Kyu bodoh. Dan mungkin Kyu memang bodoh, karen aia lebih memilih Vic daripada Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jamu tamu lainnya." Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Yak..._ Victoria! Mengapa kau selalu bepergian, sedangkan suamimu sibuk bekerja di kantornya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggunya di rumah?" Tukas Nyonya Cho yang tak lain adalah mertuanya sendiri.

"Aku bosan di rumah, _Umma_. Aku tidak suka jika harus mengurung diri terus di dalam rumah." Jawab Vic berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Seorang istri itu memang seharusnya di rumah! Kau bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah jika kau bosan. Istri macam apa yang kerjanya tiap hari hanya bepergian!" Nyonya Cho semakin marah, tapi Vic sepertinya tidak menghiraukan. Ia tetap saja pergi untuk menemui kekasih tercintanya Choi Siwon. Toh apapun yang dibicarakan ibu mertuanya, Kyuhyun tak akan percaya. Ia tahu ummanya tidak menyukai Vic, jadi bisa saja ummanya hanya mengada-ada tentang Vic.

Kyuhyun memang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya setelah menikah. Ia ingin membuktikan pada umma dan appanya kalau Vic adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Awalnya Vic menolak, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkannya. Kyu hanya berpesan pada istrinya untuk menjaga sikap di depan _umma_ dan _appa_nya.

Dua bulan sudah mereka melalui pernikahan ini. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada yang spesial dari status barunya sebagai suami. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ia merindukan masa-masa lajangnya yang tiap hari bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama dengan Sungmin. Baik di rumah maupun di kantornya. Sedangkan bertemu Vic hanya Kyuhyun lakukan di akhir pekan. Gaya berpacaran yang aneh memang. Entah kenapa mereka bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun.

Selama dua bulan pernikahan, Kyuhyun hanya sekali saja menyentuh istrinya. Karena setiap Kyu ingin melakukannya, pikirannya selalu teringat akan Sungmin yang sudah ia nodai sebelum ia menikahi Vic. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas bagaimana lekuk tubuh namja aegyo itu, kulitnya, sentuhannya yang sangat lembut, bibir mungilnya yang menggairahkan, semuanya menjadi terngiang-ngiang di otak Kyuhyun. Sehingga setiap akan beranjak ke tahap selanjutnya, Kyu pasti mengakhirinya. Hal itu sama sekali tidakmembuat Vic kecewa. Toh, ia masih bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan tersebut dari kekasihnya Choi Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari kantornya. Ia masuk ke kamar yang pastinya selalu ada Victoria di dalamnya. Kyu membuka jasnya dan menggantungnya di dalam lemari.

"kenapa kau selalu ada di kamar jika aku pulang kantor?" tanya Kyu pada Vic.

"Memang aku harus berada di mana?"

"Setidaknya pergilah ke dapur, bantu _umma_ memasak. Kalau begini pandangan _umma_ terhadapmu tidak akan berubah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau sendiri kan tahu, Kyu."

"Justru itu, kau bisa minta _umma_ mengajarimu. Aku juga ingin merasakan masakan buatan istriku."

"Aku akan memasak untukmu, tapi jika kita tinggal di tempat lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus, Kyu. _Umma_ selalu memarahiku. Aku lelah." Vic memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyuhyun sejenak berpikir. Mungkin benar juga apa kata Vic. Entah kenapa Vic menjadi orang yang tidak peduli pada Kyu sejak mereka menikah. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan dari wanita itu seperti saat ia berpacaran dulu. Mungkin karena ia tertekan dengan ummanya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku pikirkan." Jawab Kyu yang mendapat senyuman dari Vic. Tentu saja senyuman itu punya maksud lain.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman nenek Lee, Sungmin hanya bisa berbaring saja di tempat tidurnya. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya seperti memburuk. Ia begitu cepat lelah jika membantu nenek di kebunnya. Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti itu. Ribuan bahkan jutaan pohon sawi di kebun nenek selalu dirawat oleh Sungmin dua bulan terakhir ini, tentunya bersama-sama dengan pekerja lainnya.

Nenek Lee memang tinggal seorang diri. Suaminya sudah meninggal sejak cucu terakhirnya lahir ke dunia, yaitu Lee Sungmin. Kakek tidak pergi begitu saja, ia meninggalkan puluhan hektar usaha perkebunannya. Sehingga sekarang nenek harus melanjutkan usaha tersebut. Perkebunan sawi itu terletak di dekat kediamannya sendiri. Sehingga daripada menganggur, Sungmin selalu membantu pekerja-pekerja nenek merawat kebunnya. Sampai-sampai jika hari panen tiba, tak jarang Sungmin ikut terlibat memanen hasilnya bahkan hingga ikut memasarkannya juga.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau istirahat saja. Tidak usah bekerja di kebun lagi. Pekerja-pekerja nenek masih bisa mengatasinya." Begitu kata nenek Lee setiap hari. Tapi Sungmin bersikeras untuk ikut membantu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ia menurut apa kata neneknya, kondisinya yang kurang baik menuntutnya untuk terus beristirahat.

"Min, ayo bangun. Bersiaplah, kau harus ikut dengan nenek." Nenek Lee membangunkan cucu kesayangannya itu di kamarnya. Sungmin yang merasa terusik akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Kita mau kemana, Nek?" tanya Sungmin masih sambil berbaring.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Nenek khawatir dengan keadaanmu belakangan ini. Ayo segeralah bersiap." Ucap nenek Lee dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin hanya menurut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera bersiap.

Setibanya di rumah sakit mereka langsung menemui seorang dokter. Setelah melalui beberapa tahap pemeriksaan, kini mereka berdua berada di depan meja dokter yang diketahui bernama dr. Park.

"Awalnya kami juga kurang yakin. Tapi setelah melalui tes berulang kali, kami menyimpulkan kalau Sungmin-shi sedang mengandung dua bulan." Jelas dr. Park.

"Anda jangan bercanda dokter. Cucu saya seorang _namja_, lagipula ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun." Nenek Lee tidak percaya begitu saja pada dokter tersebut. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ini di luar yang ia pikirkan.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Nyonya. Cucu anda memiliki sebuah rahim yang siap untuk perkembangan seorang janin. Tubuhnya yang mampu memproduksi sel telur mendukung untuk terjadinya kehamilan."

"Ini tidak mungkin Dokter." Nenek Lee masih saja tidak percaya.

"Sebaiknya anda bicarakan dengan cucu anda baik-baik. Pesan saya tolong dijaga baik-baik kandungannya. Jangan biarkan ia lelah. Mungkin tubuhnya akan sedikit rewel karena ia seorang namja. Anda bisa menghubungi saya lagi jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih dokter." Nenek Lee berpamitan dan mengajak Sungmin keluar juga.

Mereka berdua tiba di rumah. Nenek Lee sengaja tidak bertanya-tanya selama di perjalanan karena ia menginginkan suasana yang memungkinkan yang akan membuatkanya berkepala dingin. Nenek menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa dan ia mulai menyiapkan kata-kata terbaik untuk bertanya pada cucunya.

"Katakan pada nenek, Min. Dengan siapa kau melakukan hubungan terlarang itu?" Nenek berkata dengan selembut mungkin. Ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan cucunya. Sedangkan Sungmin justru semakin merasa bersalah dengan sikap neneknya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

"_Mianhae_..." kata Sungmin lirih.

"Jawab pertanyaan nenek, Min. Siapa _appa_ dari bayimu?" tanya nenek lagi semakin tak sabaran.

"Dia... Dia Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin semankin menangis di hadapan neneknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan imagenya sebagai namja. Ia hanya ingin mengurangi bebannya dengan menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. _Mianhae_..." ucap Sungmin lagi masih tetap menagis.

"Putra keluarga Cho?" tanya nenek mengeraskan suaranya.

"_Ne._.." Sungmin masih menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa, Min. Bukankah ia sudah menikah?"

Sungmin akhirnya menjelaskan semua kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Termasuk alasan ia pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun dan memilih tinggal bersama nenek.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin merusak rumah tangganya." Mohon Sungmin. Nenek pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan cucu kesayangannya.

"Nenek mengerti posisimu. Kau jangan khawatir lagi. Nenek akan membantu menjaga kandunganmu."

"_Gomawo. Jongmal gomawo._" Sungmin sangat bersyukur memiliki nenek yang perhatian. Ia berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan nenek terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria kini sudah tinggal di rumah sendiri. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal di rumah umma dan appa Kyuhyun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Victoria sangat senang karena Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia semakin merasa bebas karena tidak ada yang mengawasi jika Kyuhyun bekerja. Hampir setiap hari Vic pergi menemui Siwon kekasih gelapnya.

Hingga tiba pada suatu hari Kyuhyun mulai curiga dengan istrinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin setiap ia pulang kerja, Vic selalu tidak pernah ada di rumah. Jadwal pulangnya selalu lebih dulu dari Vic. Setiap kali ditanya akan hal itu, Vic akan selalu menjawab kalau ia pergi bersama teman-temannya karena ia bosan berada di rumah. Jawaban yang klise memang, tapi Kyuhyun akan tetap percaya padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama teman-temanmu itu? Hingga kau pulanglebih lama dariku?"

"_Mianhae,_ Kyu. Aku... Aku pergi menemui Siwon oppa. Kau tahu kan dia yang aku kenalkan saat pernikahan kita."

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Siwon _oppa_ kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi karena tidak mampu membayar uang sewa apartemen. Jadi aku membantu mencarikannya tempat tinggal. Siwon oppa sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin tidak peduli dengannya." Jawab Vic panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti rubah berkepala dua.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

"_Jinjja_ Kyu? Ah, aku beruntung sekali memiliki suami sepertimu."

"Besok kita bersama-sama membeli apartemen untuknya. Ajaklah ia sekalian, aku juga ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"_Eum, gomawo_ Kyu." Vic mengangguk dan mencium bibir Kyu sekilas.

Vic memilihkan appartemen yang sangat mewah untuk Siwon. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan kebaikan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya itu sangat bodoh.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu mewah untuk ditinggali sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Vic. Di sebelah mereka masih ada Siwon.

"Kyuhyun benar Vic. Ini terlalu mewah untukku." Ucap Siwon pura-pura keberatan.

"_Anni_ Kyu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Siwon _oppa._ Boleh kan?" Vic bergelayut manja di lengan Kyu.

"_Aish_, yasudah. Terserahmu saja." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah pada istrinya itu.

.

.

"_Hoeks.. hoekss.._"

Vic muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kantornya mendengar suara itu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri Vic.

"Kau kenapa Vic? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Molla_ Kyu. Perutku mual sekali. Tubuhku juga sangat lemas."

"Kalau begitu sebelum ke kantor, kita ke rumah sakit dulu." Victoria menggangguk. Ia menurut saja.

Victoria kini sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Setelah selesai, ia menunggu di ruangan dokter tersebut bersama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang juga.

"Selamat Tuan Cho, istri anda sedang mengandung tiga bulan." Ucap dokter tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum sumringah. Ia akan menjadi seorang appa dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sementara di sisi lain, Vic justru berwajah kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin ia hamil tiga bulan, sedangkan usia pernikahannya baru dua bulan. Pantas saja, selama ini Vic selalu merasa badannya tidak enak, nafsu makannya berkurang dan tubuhnya selalu gambang lelah. Ternyata tiga bulan ini ia tidak menyadari gejala kehamilannya. Ia berpikir bagaimana membicarakannya pada Kyu. Ah, tapi selama Kyu tidak menyadarinya itu akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

TBC

_**Mianhae MiNa gak bisa bales review satu-satu. MiNa cuma bisa ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reader yang udah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk review ff MiNa...**_

_**Big thanks to:**_

___**KyuJummaHatters, , putryboO, kyuminhyuksj, park soohee, nuna, Rima Kyumin Elf, RaVhyd Peter, kyuminlinz92, viadanbo, Chikyumin, Pichachan, yolyol, Ryu, Clein cassie, emyKMS, diitactorlove, aniya1004, Megakyu, kyukyumin, Mia Azuki, biya-kyuke, winter boy, Kim Min Hyun, Pipin, Chikyumin, n kyokorae...**_

_**review lagi ya, biar MiNa tambah semangat^^**_

_**Gomawoyo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victoria Pov

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya. Bagaimana jika Kyu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Aku bukanlah mengandung anaknya. Ah, ini tidak akan apa-apa. Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan hingga saat ini Kyu sangat perhatian padaku. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika umma dan appa Kyuhyun tahu mengenai kehamilanku. Mereka pasti akan lebih sadar dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Aku belum siap jika harus bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan kembali turun derajat seperti dahulu. Kemudian aku tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku harus segera memberitahu Siwon oppa bahwa aku mengandung.

Victoria Pov End

.

.

Author Pov

Victoria menemui Siwon di apartemen mewahnya. Apalagi kalau bukan apartemen pemberian Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kini sedang berbicara serius di kamar Siwon.

"_Oppa_, aku hamil."

"_Mwo?_"

"Aku mengandung anakmu, _Oppa..._" Tutur Vic dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung anakku? Kau juga melakukannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon sedikit tersentak dan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tentu saja bisa, _Oppa_. Aku hamil 3 bulan, sedangkan usia pernikahanku baru 2 bulan." Jelas Victoria lagi.

"_Jinjja? Aishh..._ bagaimana ini? Lalu apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu?" Tanya Siwon sangat penasaran.

"Ia tidak menyadarinya, _Oppa_. Yang ia tahu aku mengandung anaknya." Ucap Victoria pada Siwon.

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku hanya takut kau diceraikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau tenang saja, _Oppa_. Aku akan selalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari usia kandunganku. Semoga ia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran, _chagi-ah..._ mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tidak menyadarinya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Ini sangat mustahil.."

"_Mollayo_, tapi aku bersyukur pada sesuatu yang memakan pikirannya itu." Jawab Vic sambil tersenyum senang pada Siwon.

Vic benar-benar tidak mau jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia takut segala keinginannya tidak akan terkabul lagi. Selama menjadi istri Kyuhyun, ia bisa membeli apapun sesukanya. Bahkan ia juga memakai uang pemberian Kyuhyun untuk membiayai hidup kekasihnya Siwon yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan karena PHK.

Sore ini Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian bekerja di kantor. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mendapati Victoria di rumah mereka itu. Padahal Vic itu sedang hamil, tapi kenapa hobynya selalu jalan-jalan saja. Tidakkah ia memikirkan bagaimana kondisi bayinya jika setiap hari ia selalu keluar rumah.

Entah kenapa, meskipun Kyuhyun senang akan kehamilan Vic, tapi perhatian yang diberikannya untuk Vic sungguh sangat minim. Perhatian itu hanya sekedar rasa khawatir bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Vic. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki ikatan batin yang erat dengan bayi di dalam kandungan Vic.

Merasa sendirian di rumah, Kyuhyun jadi merasa kesepian. Tapi sekarang, mengapa justru wajah Sungmin yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa bukan wajah sang istri yang entah sedang berada di mana itu. Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tidak ingin tahu di mana istrinya sedang berada. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia sedang merindukan Sungmin. Dua bulan sudah ia tidak bertemu dengan hyungnya itu, tentu semenjak kejadian yang tidak pernah terlupakan tersebut.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah ke luar rumah dan berjalan ke arah tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Tujuannya hanya satu, Gyeonggi. Ia hendak menemui Sungmin yang sudah sangat dirinduinya itu. Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi kalau Sungmin nanti akan marah melihat kedatangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan Sungmin yang sedang berusaha melupakannya. Karena sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya mengetahui Sungmin yang ingin melupakannya.

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di halaman rumah nenek Lee. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan beranjak ke pintu masuk. Sebelum ia memencet bel rumah itu, seseorang telah memanggil namanya.

"_Nugu?_" suara dari arah belakang punggungnya itu menginterupsi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara nenek Lee.

"_Annyeonghaseo!_" Kyuhyun pun menunduk sembilanpuluh derajat sebagai tanda hormat yang diberikannya.

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya nenek pada laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"_Ne_, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Bolehkah, Nek?"

"Maafkan nenek Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku hanya tidak ingin Sungmin semakin sakit hati melihatmu lagi." Ucap nenek pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan nenek Lee, ia tidak suka dilarang untuk untuk bertemu hyung yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu masuk yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sungmin. Tidak ditemukan di ruang tamu, ia pun berjalan mencari kamar Sungmin hingga ditemukan sebuah papan nama di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Lee Sungmin'. Nenek Lee sudah tidak peduli akan keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bahwa Sungmin memang perlu bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia berharap cucunya itu akan bercerita mengenai kehamilannya dan menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Didapatinya Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sungmin dan duduk di pinggirannya. Kyuhyun trsenyum melihat hyungnya itu. Disibakkannya poni Sungmin yang menutupi dahi berkeringatnya.

"_Hyung_, kau semakin gemuk. Pipimu bertambah _chubby_. Apa kau berhasil melupakanku?"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung. Aku kesepian di rumah. Vic selalu tidak ada di rumah saat aku membutuhkannya."

Sungmin tidak terusik sedikitpun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sungmin akan bangun dari tidurnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau mengganggu tidur Sungmin. Apalagi, hyungnya itu terlihat sangat berkeringat. Mungkin Sungmin sedang kelelahan, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu saja hingga Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya.

Hari beranjak semakin malam. Namun Sungmin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Nenek Lee melihat keadaan Sungmin di kamarnya. Ia penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun tidak juga keluar dari kamar cucunya itu. Nenek Lee mendapati Sungmin masih tertidur dan Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya. Nenek merasa iba pada nasib yang sedang menghampiri Sungmin. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, keluarlah sebentar. Nenek ingin bicara padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, nenek Lee keluar lagi dari kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Sebelumnya nenek Lee menyuguhkan sedikit makanan dan minuman pada Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah dulu, kau pasti haus sejak datang tadi aku belum menjamumu."

"_Gamsahamnida_, nenek." Kyuhyun meraih gelas sirup pada meja di hadapannya. Ia meneguk minuman itu hingga tersisa hanya sedikit. Mungkin benar kalau Kyuhyun memang haus.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sungmin melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat menyembunyikannya. Mumpung kau ada di sini, aku ingin memberitaumu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin nenek bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran.

"Kau akan jadi appa, Kyu." Ucap nenek.

"Bagaimana nenek tahu aku akan menjadi _appa_? Istriku memang sedang mengandung sekarang." Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mengetahui arah pembicaraan.

"_Mwo?_" Nenek Lee terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Istrinya sedang hamil. Apakah ia akan terus mengatakan maksudnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat cucunya menanggung segalanya sendiri. Ah, biarlah ia sedikit egois sekarang.

"Maafkan nenek Kyuhyun-_ah_. Maksudku, kau akan menjadi _appa_ dari Sungmin."

"Apa maksud nenek? Aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun menjadi kebingungan sekarang.

"Sungmin... Sungmin hamil, Kyu." Ucap nenek sedikit terbata.

"Hamil? Nenek jangan bercanda, kami memang pernah melakukannya. Tapi... tapi Sungmin hyung itu namja." Kyuhyun terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia berharap kalau nenek Lee memang hanya bercanda.

"Nenek tidak bercanda, Kyu. Ini surat dari dokter yang menyatakan kalau Sungmin sedang hamil." Nenek menyerahkan sejenis amplop putih sedang kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membukanya dan disana tertera kalau orang bernama Lee Sungmin positif hamil 2 bulan.

"Sungmin memiliki rahim, nenek juga baru mengetahuinya. Awalnya nenek juga tidak percaya, tapi dokter telah menyakinkan nenek." Nenek Lee menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa pusing. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Mianhae_, aku harus pergi." Kyuhyun berdiri, ia membungkuk di hadapan Nenek Lee dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kat pun.

'Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau pasti akan lebih memilih istrimu.' Batin Nenek Lee.

Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah nenek Lee tanpa sempat berbicara pada Sungmin sedikitpun. Padahal ia pergi ke sana ingin melepaskan kerinduan pada hyungnya itu. Dari rumah nenek Lee, Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Ia justru melajukan mobilnya kearah kediaman orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah orangtuanya sekitar pukul 10 malam. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Mengehui Kyuhyun datang, umma dan appa Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya yang sebelumnya sudah ingin tidur.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kau terlihat buruk sekali." Nyonya Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung anaknya itu. Sementara sang appa duduk memperhatikan dan berharap anaknya segera menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tenang mendapat kehangatan dari ummanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Mungkin orangtuanya bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"_Umma, appa..._ Vic hamil." Kyuhyun mulai dengan kalimat pertamanya.

"Istrimu hamil kenapa kau jadi begini? Apakah kau tidak suka menjadi seorang _appa_?" Tanya Mr. Cho sedikit heran.

"Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya _appa_."

"Di tempat lain, juga ada orang yang sedang mengandung anakku." Kyuhyun menunduk lemah. Tak bergairah dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"_Yaa!_ Sudah umma bilang. Pernikahanmu dengan Victoria tidak akan bahagia. Buktinya kau selingkuh sekarang. Dan kini mereka berdua telah mengandung." Nyonya Cho terlihat sedikit marah pada putra yang tidak pernah mendengar perkataannya itu.

"_Umma_ minta, dengarkan _umma_ sekarang. Ceraikan Victoria dan menikahlah dengan wanita yang kau hamili itu. Itu lebih baik daripada kau bersama Victoria terus."

"Sudahlah sayang, kau jangan terus memaksakan kehendakmu pada Kyuhyun." Kali ini appa Kyuhyun ikut bicara.

"Aku tak pernah memaksakan kehendakku. Buktinya aku mengijinkan ia menikahi Victoria. Meskipun hatiku merasa sangat terluka karena tidak didengar perkataannya oleh anak sendiri."

"Apa yang _umma_ katakan? Aku tidak mungkin menceraikan Vic. Ia sedang mengandung anakku." Kyuhyun sedikit marah pada ummanya.

"_Yaa_, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau yakin ia mengandung anakmu? Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir ia selingkuh di belakangmu? Mana ada seorang istri yang kerjanya hanya bepergian keluar rumah se;ama suaminya bekerja!" _Umma_ Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sekarang. Kenapa perkataanya selalu dianggap salah.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Yah, selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan kearah sana. Kyuhyun terlalu percaya pada Victoria. Yang ia tahu, jika Vic berada di luar rumah maka ia bersama teman-temannya karena istrinya itu bosan selalu berada di rumah.

Kyuhyun menjadi tersadar. Perkataan ummanya ada benarnya juga. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan umma dan appany yang terpaku.

"_Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun mau kemana kau?" Nyonya Cho sudah berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun seperti tak ingin menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun kini sedang menuju ke rumah tinggalnya sendiri. Ia ingin memastikan pada istrinya kalau yang dikatakan ummanya itu salah. Namun saying, ketika Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya itu. Ia masih tk mendapati Vic di sana. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Vic. Ia penasaran mengapa istrinya itu belum pulang. Tidur di mana ia malam ini.

**_"Yoboseo..."_**

"Vic-_ah_? Kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

**_"Mianhae Kyu, tadi aku pulang tapi kau tidak ada. Aku takut sendirian di rumah, jadi sekarang aq menginap di rumah Siwon oppa."_**

"Pulanglah, aku akan menjemputmu."

**_"Tidak Kyu, ini sudah sangat malam. Bahaya jika kau berkendara malam-malam. Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu. Biar aku minta Siwon oppa mengantarku besok pagi."_**

"Baiklah..."

Kyhyun mengakhiri teleponnya. Namun kali ini ia tidak percaya begitu saja pada istrinya. Ucapan sang umma barusan masih terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah Siwon hanya sebatas teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri oleh Vic. Kini ia ingin membuktikannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengendarai mobilnya. Ia menuju ke apartemen Siwon yang telah dibeli dengan uangnya. Dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen itu. Dan kebetulan sekali pintu itu tidak dikunci. Apa pemiliknya lupa untuk mengunci pintu? Tapi walaupun dikunci, Kyuhyun akan tetap bisa masuk karena ia sudah diberitahu kode rahasia untuk masuk ke apartemen itu. Siwon sendiri yang memberitahunya, alasannya ia ingin Kyuhyun juga bisa masuk karena itu apartemen pemberian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Tak ada siapapun. Namun, ia seperti mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita dari arah sebuah kamar. Mendengar itu, membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Otaknya sudah berpikir kalau itu adalah istrinya. Kyuhyun mendekati kamar tersebut, dan suara desahan semakin jelas. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu. Itu suara istrinya yang selama ini ia yakini bahwa ia mencintanya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Amarahnya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut. Dan benar saja, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar membuat matanya iritasi. Sang istri sedang ditunggangi oleh namja kekar tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"K-Kyuhyun!" Vic terkaget melihat suaminya berada di ambang pintu. Ia segera merubah posisinya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Kyu, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat?" Ucap Siwon sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apanya yang tidak seperti aku lihat? Jelas-jelas kalian melakukannya di depan mataku!"

Vic dan Siwon meraih baju-bajunya yang berserakan, kemudian memakainya asal-asalan. Mereka berdua bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berapi-api.

"Kyu, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Victoria sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menepisnya lebih dulu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Wanita jalang!" Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. Victoria terkaget mendengarnya. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya selama ini selalu berkata lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _mianhae_. Ini di luar kendaliku." Siwon ikut bicara pada Kyuhyun. Berusaha meyakinkannya.

BUGH!

Kyuhyun meninju wajah Siwon bertubi-tubi. Rasanya ia ingin menghabisi lelaki ini sekarang juga. Namun sisi malaikatnya masih bisa mengendalikan perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Kalian berdua sangat menjijikan! Pergi dari apartemen ini! Atau kulaporkan kalian pada polisi karena telah menipuku."

"Dan kau Victoria-_ssi_, mulai saat ini juga kau kuceraikan!" Tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Vic. Wajah yang selama ini dikaguminya.

"_Andwae_ Kyu, jangan ceraikan aku. Aku mohon, aku sedang mengandung anakmu." Ucap Vic dengan wajah memelas.

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Katakan kalau itu bukan anakku! Aku tak pernah sudi memiliki anak dari wanita sepertimu." Kyu terus marah-marah tak karuan. Untungnya ia tidak bermain fisik pada wanita di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin melukai Vic yang sedang hamil. Jadi hanya Siwon yang menjadi korban amukannya.

"Tapi ini anakmu, Kyu..." Ucap Vic sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih datar.

"_Aaah_, aku ingat sekarang. Bukankah dokter bilang usia kandunganmu 3 bulan? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. Bahkan pernikahanku saja belum 3 bulan." Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai. Ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya.

"Gara-gara memilihmu, aku mengorbankan kebahagiaan Sungmin _hyung_. Bahkan ia berusaha melupakanku karena aku memutuskan menikahimu! Kini aku sadar, orang yang kucintai itu bukan dirimu, tapi Sungmin hyung. Aku menyesal kenapa kesadaranku baru datang sekarang." Kyuhyun tersungkur semakin dalam. Ia menyesali kebodohannya selama ini.

"Tapi ia seorang namja Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ucap Victoria lirih. Ia masih berusaha untuk bisa diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau! Aku tak peduli lagi dia namja atau bukan. Yang jelas ia jauh lebih baik dari dirimu! Ia tulus mencintaiku, tidak seperti kau. Dan asal kau tahu, Sungmin mengandung anakku! Bukan anak orang lain sepertimu!"

"_Mwo?_" Vic dan Siwon berlonjak kaget. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Apa ia sedang tidak waras.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah kalian berdua lagi!" Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan wajah kaget keduanya.

"Kyu, kami harus tinggal di mana lagi selain di sini?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun, berharap ada sedikit kebaikan darinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian mau tinggal di mana! Dan bawa pergi wanitamu itu!" Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon dan Vic agar segera keluar dari apartemen itu. Sehingga mereka pergi tanpa membawa barang sedikitpun. Bahkan uang sekalipun. Karena di tubuhnya hanya ada pakaian seadanya yang mereka pakai selepas saling mencumbu.

Setelah kepergian dua orang itu yang entah akan kemana, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Tentu saja ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjual apartemen dan rumah pembeliannya itu dan memulai hidup baru kembali.

Umma dan appa Kyuhyun ternyata belum tidur. Mereka kaget saat mengetahui Kyuhyun kembali kerumah mereka. Kyuhyun segera menghambur ke tubuh ummanya dan berlutut sambil memegangi salah satu kaki sang umma.

"_Umma_, _mianhae..._ aku tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan umma. Aku menyesal... aku telah mendapat hukumannya. Maafkan aku _umma..._" Kyuhyun menangis di kaki sang umma. Ia tidak mau melepaskan kaki itu sampai ummanya mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Bangunlah Kyu, _umma_ tahu suatu saat kau akan meminta maaf pada _umma_. _Umma_ bahkan sudah memaafkanmu jauh hari sebelumnya. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus bangkit dan mulailah hidup baru kembali."

"Sekarang pergilah tidur, Kyu. Ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus beristirahat. Esok pagi kita bicarakan lagi semua ini." Appa Kyuhyun menginterupsi diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Mereka pun melangkah ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun merasa lega karena kebusukkan Vic sudah terbongkar. Ia beruntung karena belum sempat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama wanita itu. Kini yang dipikirkannya adalah Sungmin. Bagaimana ia akan bersikap pada Sungmin nantinya. Namun terbersit kebahagiaan di hatinya, mengingat bahwa kini Sungmin tengah mengandung anaknya. Seberkas senyuman terpancar dari bibir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata untuk sejenak melepas penatnya seharian ini.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Mianhae, MiNa update terlalu lama. Dan MiNa ga bisa bales review lagi ==' ...  
><strong>**RnR please ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lama banget ya updatenya? mianhae =.=_**

**Chapter 5**

Seusai sarapan pagi seluruh keluarga Cho berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Tepatnya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya kemarin malam. Malam yang sudah sangat larut membuat sepasang suami istri itu menunda untuk meminta keterangan dari Kyuhyun hingga pagi ini.

"Kyu, jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf pada umma." Tanya umma Kyu memulai pembicaraan.

"Mianhae umma, appa.. Ini semua kesalahanku karena tidak mendengarkan nasihat kalian."

"Aku terlalu bodoh.. Vic menipuku.." Karena merasa bersalah tidak berbakti pada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukka kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti diinterogasi karena melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Menipu bagaimana maksudmu, Kyu?" Tanya appa Kyu lebih penasaran.

"Ia.. ia hamil. Tapi bukan anakku. Ia selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Malam itu aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku. Aku menyesal.. aku sungguh menyesal. Aku mohon maafkanlah aku." Kyuhyun memegang wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Itu sengaja dilakukan karena ia tidak mau terlihat menangis di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku ini sangat bodoh. Bahkan aku membelikan apartemen mewah untuk selingkuhannya itu. Aku menyesal menikah dengannya. Karenadia, aku menolak cinta yang tulus untukku. Aku bodoh.. sangat bodoh!" Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, menatap lebih dekat sofa yang didudukinya. Ia tidak berani menatap orangtuanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Kyu. Kau hanya tidak bisa membaca sifat buruk orang lain padamu. Appa harap, kau bisa belajar dari peristiwa ini. Appa juga minta maaf karena telah menentang perkataan umma juga." Appa Kyu jadi ikut bersedih dengan kegagalan rumah tangga anaknya. Biar bagaimana pun, ia lah yang member ijin pada kyuhyun untuk menikahi Vic. Andai saja ia tidak mengijinkan, pernikahan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan merasakan kehancuran seperti ini.

"Jangan saling menyalahkan. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Bangkit dan tataplah masa depan yang indah di hadapanmu." Kini Kyuhyun menyadari, betapa ia memiliki seorang umma yang sangat bijaksana. Bahkan lebih bijaksana dibandingkan appanya sendiri. Mulai saat ini Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan membangkang lagi pada ummanya.

"Aku.. aku akan menikahi Sungmin hyung, umma." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Mwo?" Kaget appa Kyu dengan tatapan membingungkan.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah cukup kau menyakiti perasaan Sungmin dengan menikahi Vic. Kau mau menikahinya sedangkan kau menghamili gadis lain. Kau keterlaluan Cho Kyuhyun!" Appa Kyu marah besar mendengar pernyataan anaknya itu. Kenapa ia bisa punya anak seperti Kyuhyun yang sikapnya begitu egois.

"Appa benar Kyu-ah.. umma merasa ada kehangatan dalam dada umma mendengar umma akan punya cucu dari gadis lain, bukan Victoria. Gadis itu, pasti gadis baik-baik bukan?" Tanya umma Kyu.

"Ani umma, appa.. dia seorang namja." T, Kyuhyun jadi kut ucapannya salah lagi, Kyuhyun jadi bicara sepotong-potong.

"MWO?" Sukses kalimat Kyuhyun itu membuat tuan dan nyonya Cho membelalakan matanya karena terkaget-kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Appa Cho tersulut lagi amarahnya.

"Sungmin hyung.. dia mengandung anakku."

"Sungmin? Kau bicara apa Kyu? Jelaskan pada umma yang sebenarnya!"

Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan semua pada kedua orang tuannya, termasuk bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hubungan terlarangnya pada Sungmin. Awalnya mereka memang sulit percaya, dalam anggapan mereka namja itu mustahil untuk hamil. Namun mendengar kesungguhan cerita Kyuhyun, mereka pun akhirnya mempercayainya. Di sisi lain, mereka juga senang karena bukan orang lain yang mengandung cucunya. Tapi justru orang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Temuilah Sungmin, Kyu.. Bawa ia kepada umma." Umma Kyu tersenyum untuk memberi semangat kepada Kyuhyun agar ia tidak ragu lagi dengan pilihannya.

"Maafkan nenek, Min-ah.." Nenek Lee telah berkata pada Sungmin bahwa ia sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai kehamilannya.

"Nenek ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia. Kyuhyun memang sudah sepatutnya mengetahui."

"Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemuiku, Nek. Ia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Apalagi kini istrinya sedang hamil juga." Sungmin mengetahu kehamilan Vic dari sang nenek sendiri yang telah diberitahu Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau salah, Min. Kyuhyun tak pernah tak peduli padamu. Kemarin ia menunggumu bangun dari tidur, tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Ia tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Bahkan ia mengusap peluh di dahimu yang terlihat berkeringat saat tidur. Ia terus membisikkan ke telingamu bahwa ia merindukanmu. Kyuhyun sangat pepduli padamu." Papar nenek Lee pada Sungmin. Kemarin ia memang sengaja mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di kamar Sungmin.

"Tapi ia hanya peduli sebatas dongsaeng pada hyungnya. Tidak lebih." Sungmin pun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang nenek. Ia hanya butuh sendiri sekarang. Ia berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya jika Kyuhyun memang menemuinya. Tidak mungkin ia meminta pertanggung jawaban, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki istri yang juga tengah mengandung sepertinya. Ia terus saja merenung di dalam kamarnya, berharap ada jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah menghinggapi hidupnya. Lambat laun Sungmin pun akhirnya tertidur. Semenjak hamil, tubuh Sungmin memang sangat lemah. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktnya untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Ia tidak pernah lagi ikut nenek ke kebun untuk membantunya.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menjadi bertambah pusing karena hanya tidur-tiduran saja sambil memikirkan masalahnya. Matahari masih bersinar, hanya saja panasnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Ia tidur sejak pagi sampai siang menjelang sore. Sungmin pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke halaman depan rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi bermain dengan Milky, kelinci angora putih kesayangan nenek yang dipelihara di halaman depan. Mungkin dengan pergi melihat Milky ia bisa merasa sedikit terhibur.

Sambil berjalan menuju teras depan, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi rumah. Rupanya nenek belum pulang dari perkebunannya. Ini memang masih terlalu siang untuk nenek pulang, jadi Sungmin bisa memakluminya.

Ternyata memang benar, di halaman ini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tanaman-tanaman yang asri bisa memberinya udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia bisa bermain bersama Milky meski hanya sebatas memberinya makan dan.. sedikit curhat, melepaskan segala beban yang ia hadapi.

"Milky-ah, mungkin kau akan menjadi teman pertama untuk anakku nanti. Jadi kau harus banyak makan, supaya anakku nanti senang melihatmu gemuk." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Milky.

Milky sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapan sang majikan. Ia malah pergi berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menyodorkan sebatang wortel segar padanya.

"Milky-ah kau mau kemana? Jangan menjauh!" Ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak. Namun Milky lagi-lagi tak menaggapinya, mungkin karena keterbatasan bahasa antara manusia dan kelinci. Sungmin yang melihat Milky berlari menuju kolam ikan jadi merasa khawatir. Ia takut Milky akan tercebur jika terus kesana. Ia sangat tahu kalau Milky mudah sekali terserang flu jika terkena air berlebihan. Bahkan nenek pernah bilang kalau kelinci itu dalam tiga hari hanya mandi satu kali.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencegah Milky agar tidak terus berlari ke kolam ikan. Baru saja ia bangkit dari duduknya di rumput halaman, kepalanya sudah merasa pusing. Namun ia tetap saja mengejar Milky, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Sungmin hampir menghempaskan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput di taman, namun sebelumnya sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. Tangan itu melingkar dari belakang tepat pada dada Sungmin dan menahannya agat ridak terjatuh. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin terkaget, tangan siapa gerangan yang sudah membantunya agar tidak terjatuh. Sungmin melirik kepada tangan itu yang masih melingkar di dadanya. Itu bukan tangan nenek, lalau siapa? Tapi rasanya begitu hangat di dada Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah bisa membenahi posisi tubuhnya yang setengah terjatuh. Kini ia berdiri dengan tegap meski kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tingkah Milky yang berlarian di sekitar kolam. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa tangan itu sudah tidak melingkar lagi di dadanya. Kini ia sangat kaget melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya, orang yang telah membantunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." Sungmin tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Betapa ia telah bersusah payah untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Usahanya itu seperti sia-sia, mengingat kini ia tengah mengandung seorang anak dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakannya, rasa sayangnya pada sang calon bayi tentu akan kembali mengingatkan pada Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Namun tak ada isakan di sana. Hanya buliran air mata jernih yang dapat melambangkan kesedihannya. Kyuhyun pun menghapus air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya lalu memeluk erat namja manis yang sedang bersedih di hadapannya. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan pada tubuh Sungmin, seseorang yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan memerlukannya.

"Uljima, hyung.." Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. Ia tak ingin Sungmin terus menangis. Merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat lemah, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin di ranjangnya. Baru saja ia akan menarikkan selimut untuknya, Sungmin bangun kembali. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan kaki yang masih menyelonjor. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berada di sisi ranjang dengan perasaan yang cemas.

"Tidurlah, hyung.."

"Ani Kyu, aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur."

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat lemah karena kandungannya. Pasti ia sering tidur dan ia tidak akan memaksa Sungmin untuk tidur kembali. Kyuhyun pun duduk di di tepi ranjang Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan intens namun penuh kehangatan.

"Hyung.. boleh aku mengusap perutmu?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin menyentuh buah hatinya yang masih berada dalam kandungan Sungmin.

"Eum.." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan kehadiran sang bayi di perut Sungmin.

"Baby-ah, ini appa. Kau merasakannya eoh? Apa kau merindukan appa? Maafkan appa karena baru mengetahui kehadiranmu." Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan kehangatan di sana. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menyentuh perut Sungmin. Dadanya membuncah. Ada kebahagiaan di sana.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kyu. Kau hanya akan membuatku merasa tersiksa." Jujur Sungmin sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun pada bayinya. Tapi ia takut akan berharap lebih pada Kyuhyun. Ia sadar posisinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Orang yang dicintainya itu pasti akan lebih memilih sang istri yang juga sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Tidak hyung. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Aku ingin anak kita tahu kalau appanya sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bersedih mendengar larangan Sungmin.

"Kau tak serius dengan uncapanmu, Kyu.." Sungmin masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya. Takut kalau ucapan Kyuhyun memang hanya selintas kemudian dilupakannya lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa kecewa karena Sungmin tidak mempercayainya. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil minimalis yang sangat cantik. Dibukanya kotak itu dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin yang sangat elegan bertengger manis di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meyodorkan kotak berisi sepasang cincin itu ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis. Air matanya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Jangan bermain-main Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mau merusak rumah tanggamu!" Sungmin sedikit marah, namun suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali kotak cincin itu, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjang Sungmin. Tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin dan kembali memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Kau tak pernah merusak rumah tanggaku. Vic sendiri yang merusaknya. Ia.. ia selingkuh dan mengandung anak namja lain."

Kyuhyun sedikit terisak. Sungmin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun itu. Ia baru tahu mengetahui peristiwa tersebut. Jadi sekarang rumah tangga Kyuhyun dengan wanita itu memang sudah rusak. Sungmin sedikit lega, mungkinkah ada harapan untuknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Diraihnya telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mencoba mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin akan ketulusannya.

"Hyung, aku tak pernah merasa ada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tanggaku. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali setiap hari menemuimu. Tapi kau melarangku karena ingin melupakanku. Aku menahan kerinduanku selama ini. Hingga kemarin aku datang kemari tak peduli kau akan marah padaku. Tapi kau hanya tertidur. Dan nenek memberitahuku kalau kau mengandung anakku."

"Hyung, saranghae! Aku mencintaimu hyung, percayalah padaku. Dulu aku mengira cinta itu hanya sebatas keluarga. Tapi kini aku sadar hyung, aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih." Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar untuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak peduli lagi apa alasan Kyuhyun. Mendengar Kyuhyun mencintainya itu sudah membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Sungmin kembali menangis, namun tangisan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata itu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Saranghae hyung! Jongmal saranghae!" Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata cinta itu sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Na do saranghae, Kyu.." jawab Sungmin sambil masih terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu betapa besarnya cintamu padaku, hyung. Maka ijinkan aku membalas cintamu dengan yang lebih besar dari lagi." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menyadari apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, ia pun memejamkan matanya begitu saja. Kini mereka saling berciuman dengan lembut menylurkan perasaan masing-masing. Tanpa disadari ada sesosok wanita paruh baya yang melihat aksi mereka dari luar kamar sambil tersenyum. Nenek Lee. Rupanya keputusan untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun akan kehamilan Sungmin tidak percuma. Derai kebahagiaan sudah menanti di penghujung kehidupan Sungmin. Ia berdoa semoga kebahagian itu tidak pernah sirna dari kehidupan cucu tersayangnya.

"Aku seperti punya cucu seorang wanita." Nenek Lee tersenyum dan bersuara sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari kegiatannya mengintip dari kamar Sungmin. Mendengar suara nenek, kedua sejoli itu melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi hanya ingin memastikan.

Sungmin menunduk malu. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang wanita sekarang. Bahkan isendiri merutuki nasibnya yang seperti itu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap gentle di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. pakaikan aku cincin itu di hari pernikahan nanti." Jawab Sungmin masih sambil menunduk malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nenek, aku ingin membawa Sungmin hyung kembali ke rumah umma. Jika setiap hari aku harus kemari, itu akan sangat melelahkan." Kyuhyun meminta izin pada nenek untuk memboyong Sungmin ke rumahnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga ada sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah seminggu sekali." Ucap nenek tidak peduli.

"Tapi aku akan merindukannya, Nek!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggallah di sini." Nenek kembali tidak peduli.

"Tapi dari sini ke kantor sangat jauh. Itu juga akan melelahkan."

"Kalau begitu, carilah pekerjaan di sini. Kau bisa membantu nenek di usaha perkebunan."

"Tapi Nek!"

"Hahaha.. Cho Kyuhyun kau lucu sekali." Nenek Lee tertawa dengan renyahnya, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya bingung.

"Bawalah Sungmin ke tempatmu. Aku juga sudah lelah mengurusinya. Belum lagi aku harus mengurusi perkebunan." Huh, ternyata nenek hanya bercanda saja pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi nenek tidak ikhlas merawatku.." Sungmin merengkuh lengan nenek dan berkata manja padanya.

"Tidak chagy, nenek hanya bercanda." Nenek Lee mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau harus berbahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Kau mau janji pada nenek kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku berjanji, Nek." Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh nenek dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku juga berjanji akan membahagiakan Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan bicara agar nenek Lee tidak khawatir terhadap cucunya.

"Umma.. appa.. aku membawa menantu kalian!" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang ketika memasuki rumah keluarga Cho, rumahnya orangtuanya sendiri.

Umma dan appa Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya di ruang keluarga mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Mereka berjalan mendekati suara itu.

"Sungmin.." Umma Kyu mendekat kepada Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Setelah puas memberinya pelukan, umma Kyu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Min, apa kau merasa tertekan selama ini?" Tanya umma Kyu.

"Tidak, Bibi.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin sedikit berbohong. Ia tidak mau calon mertuanya itu khawatir.

"Hei, sekarang panggil aku umma. Kau akan menjadi menantu kami, bukan?"

"Ne, umma.." Jawab Sungmin sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu, panggil juga aku appa!" Appa Kyu tidak mau kalah dengan istrinya.

"Ap..pa.."

Mereka berempat tertawa dengan bahagia. Sepertinya kebahagiaan akan kembali menyelimuti rumah keluarga Cho. Terlebih sebentar lagi akan hadir malaikat kecil yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka dengan tangis dan tawanya.

Tiga hari setelah Sungmin kembali ke rumah keluarga Cho, mereka pun segera melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di sebuah gereja. Alasannya Kyuhyun tidak mau berlama-lama menjabat statusnya sebagai duda. Hanya keluarga dan teman-teman dekat di perusahaan yang diundang dalam pernikahan itu. Kyuhyun tak ingin banyak undangan karena sebelumnya ia telah memeriksakan kandungan Sungmin ke Dokter. Dokter bilang kandungannya sangat lemah, sedikit saja Sungmin memandang sesuatu yang ramai akan membuatnya pusing. Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi pada Sungmin. Memang Sungmin tidak mual-mual seperti orang hamil pada umumnya, tapi sepertinya rasa pusing yang sering dialaminya jauh lebih menyiksa daripada mual-mual.

"Minnie.." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan mendekati tubuh istrinya itu. Sungmin sedang duduk berselonjor di atas tempat tidur karena kelelahan sehabis pesta pernikahan. Ia sedikit kaget mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau memanggilku apa, Kyu?"

"Minnie chagy.."

"Aku bukan yeoja, Kyu!" Sungmin merasa kesal nama panggilannya berubah seperti nama yeoja. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya manis.

"Tapi panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis. Lihatlah namja mana yang bisa semanis dirimu eoh?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka!" Sungmin masih bersikap datar, berharap Kyuhyun mengubah nama panggilnya.

"Tapi aku suka.. ayolah chagy!" Kyu sedikit merajuk agar Sungmin mau dipanggilnya Minnie.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memanggilmu Evil Kyu, hehehe.." Sungmin tertawa sendiri menyebut nama panggilan untuk suaminya itu.

"Ya! Aku tidak evil, Minnie!"

"Kau tidak evil, tapi lihatlah! Wajahmu benar-benar seperti evil!" Tangan Sungmin juga meraih pipi Kyu, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia ingin memngembalikan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

"Ah, terserah kau saja!" Kyuhyun menjadi cemberut dibuatnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Oke, berarti aku akan terus memanggilmu Evil Kyu. Hehe.." Sungmin pun ikutan masuk ke dalam selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Selimut dari sisi Kyuhyun tersibakkan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Minnie-ah, ini malam pertama kita bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya. Ia yakin kalau Sungmin belum tidur meski matanya terpejam.

"Eum, waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Sungmin.

"Ayo kita melakukan itu!" Sungmin terbelalak, matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjam dengan indah. Ia tidak sadar kalau Evil di hadapannya itu bisa saja langsung menerkamnya.

"Eh? Ta..tapi aku sedang hamil, Kyu.."

"Bukankah kau juga dengar, dokter tidak melarangmu melakukan itu. Hanya saja jangan melakukan terlalu sering."

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Hanya satu kali, otte? Masa kita mau melewatkan malam pertama begitu saja?" Kyuhyun sedikit merayu.

"Tapi aku… ehmp.. kyuh.." belum selesai Sungmin bicara, mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

_**Buat readers yg udah setia review ff MiNa, review lagi ya ^^**_

_**Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian semua, huhu...**_


End file.
